Lights out
by Insaine
Summary: Matt's arrival to Wammy's house. Prequel to Forever and Always


Darkness enveloped Wammy's house unexpectedly leaving its young residents in complete and total darkness. Anna stumbled down the hallway quietly as possible, clutching her flashlight to her and inching against the wall toward her best friend's room. She pushed open the door, not bothering to knock, "L, please tell me you're the one who turned off the lights."

L sat at his desk, a candle burning beside him as he read over his text book. He sighed and turned to his friend, her face barely visible in the dim light, "Yes, Anna. I shut off all of the power in Wammy's house. I thought it'd be much better to study by candle light." L stated sarcastically.

Anna frowned deeply, "What the hell did you do that for! Fix it!" Anna insisted, the sarcastic tone of L's remark missed completely in her fear. That's when L remembered, even at seventeen Anna had nyctophobia: a paralyzing fear of the dark.

L sighed and picked up his own flashlight he kept beside his desk, "Anna, calm down. We'll just go outside and-" A blood curdling scream forced its way through Wammy's halls and both Anna and L's blood ran cold. It was Mello.

Anna turned, her own fear of the blackness forgotten as she hurried down the hall with L at her heels toward the young blonde's room. "Please, don't do that. I'll going to get in trouble." Anna froze as she entered the room, hearing an unfamiliar voice. It sounded so young.

"Move." L's tone was commanding as he brushed past Anna, pulling the two small figures apart, pushing one into Anna and holding the other to himself. He shined the light at his small captive to reveal a young brunette. He looked to be about Mello's age, maybe a little younger. "It's a kid." L said in surprise.

Anna rolled her eyes, clutching Mello to her, "No shit, Sherlock." Suddenly Anna began to giggle to herself, earning a questioning look from L. "It's funny because you're going to be a detective."

L rolled his eyes, "You're not funny. Now, who are you?" L asked shining his light once again on the small boy, who was now shaking.

"Mail. Mail Jeeves, but Wammy told me to have everyone call me Matt from now on. Please don't tell him what I did." Mail -Matt- said sounding frightened.

L looked up from the boy to Anna, "What did you do?" She asked putting Mello down. The blonde moved behind her, out of reach of Matt. Matt looked at Anna, studying her before gesturing to the darkness.

"You did this?" L asked surprised.

The little boy nodded, "Wammy told me to come find Anna and give her this, but… I saw the power box and all the colorful wires… Please don't tell."

Anna took the small note from Matt's hands and opened it. L moved behind her to read over her shoulder when she pulled the note to her chest and looked over at him, "I'm sorry, is your name Anna?" L rolled his eyes and watched Anna's face as she read the later. She knelt down to Matt's level, "So can you fix it?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but…" He mumbled something.

"I'm sorry? I didn't catch that last part, Love. Could you say it again?" Anna asked gently.

Matt bit his lip and looked up at her, "I'm afraid of the dark."

A understanding smile met Anna's lips, "Me too. L?"

She looked up to her friend who nodded reaching out for the young boy's hand, "Let's go together." L led the young boy outside and within minutes, the lights returned to Wammy's. L and Matt returned. Matt had a huge smile on his face and Anna noticed he was missing his two front teeth. She giggled and looked to L, whatever the kid had done, it had left L very impressed.

"Well, now that that's taken care of. You two need to go to bed." Anna smiled as Mello rushed to get into his bed. Then she turned to Matt, "Do you have anything with you? Pajamas?" He shook his head and Anna turned to Mello's drawer, taking out a pair that were getting too small for Mello. "Here. These should fit." She let him slip them on and she smiled. They were perfect. "You can sleep in here with Mello tonight and tomorrow we'll get you your own room." Anna tucked both boys into the bed and kissed their foreheads before turning out the light and leading L back down the hall.

The next morning Anna was finishing making breakfast when she heard an annoyed screeching. She turned to see L, cradling a very fussy toddler in his arms. "Put me down!" Near's little voice commanded as he struggled against L.

"Anna… help." L pleaded continuing to be smacked by tiny fists.

Anna chuckled at L and took Near from him bouncing him slightly and making him giggle in return, "There's that smile I love so much." She kissed his forehead and looked over to L. "Hey have you seen-" Her question was answered when Matt and Mello came running into the kitchen from down the hall screaming and laughing. Consequently, knocking Anna into L. Anna laughed and leaned into L after righting herself, "I think we found the next Anna and L."


End file.
